Dernière danse
by Estrella-san
Summary: A présent tous réunis, les Mugiwaras s'envolent vers le Nouveau Monde. Mais avant cela, ils s'arrêtent dans une petite auberge, sur une petite île sans importance. Mais on a beau aller de l'avant, qui serait l'être humain capable d'avancer sans jeter un ultime coup en arrière ?


Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me voici avec une toute petite song-fiction, pour vous dire que je ne suis pas -encore- morte. A vrai dire, la chanson est tellement belle que je n'osais pas écrire dessus. Mais elle me tenait vraiment à cœur, et puis on m'avait demandé d'écrire dessus. Il est vrai que je n'ai que peu écrit, mais.. J'ai quand même tenu ma promesse ! Hasegawa-chan, c'est pour toi !

One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda et Dernière danse au groupe Kyo.

Sinon j'espère revenir avec une autre fiction, peut-être avec quelques mots de plus, toutefois. Mais si je n'en ai pas l'opportunité, portez-vous bien et... Joyeux Noël !

* * *

L'équipage venait de débarquer sur une île paisible, sans officier de la Marine à l'horizon, sans problème.

En cette matinée ensoleillée, ils apprirent que le log pose ne mettait qu'une journée à se charger. Ils pourraient ainsi repartir le lendemain midi. Les tâches furent réparties par la navigatrice, comme d'habitude, et les personnes en désaccord eurent une mise au… Poing.

C'est ainsi que notre navigatrice rousse tenait d'une main de fer tous ces rigolos, et avouons que la tâche est ardue.

Le soir venu, la navigatrice permis à tout le monde de manger dans un bar-restaurant, afin d'économiser les provisions faites par Sanji l'après-midi même (et d'augmenter un peu leurs dettes, soyons honnêtes).

Ce soir-là, à une heure avancée de la soirée et dans une euphorie peu commune, un karaoké se mit en place. Les premières chansons furent, plus ou moins, assez bien chantées.

Contre-toute attente, Robin, de sa grâce féline habituelle, se leva et se dirigea lentement vers le cahier contenant toutes les chansons. Elle feuilleta les pages d'un air distrait, puis tomba sur une chanson qui devait lui plaire, car un léger sourire monta à ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle monta sur la petite estrade, tout le monde se tut. Subjugué par la beauté et l'aura qu'elle dégageait, chacun était pendu à ses lèvres, et scrutait chacun de ses mouvements.

Lorsque les premières notes retentirent, une personne sentit une boule au ventre de former. Les autres attendaient juste le moment où la belle créature fantastique ouvrirait la bouche pour chanter.

Lorsque ses fines lèvres s'ouvrirent, le silence se fit, annonçant le début de la chanson. Robin, d'un air satisfait, commença :

J'ai autant parcouru son corps,

Effleuré cent fois son visage,

J'ai trouvé de l'or et même quelques étoiles

En essuyant ses larmes

J'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes

Parfois je les dessine encore

Elle fait partie de moi

La salle était en état de stupéfaction. Sa voix était plus que parfaite, elle était juste… Divine. Une voix bien timbrée, suave… La moindre respiration était une atteinte à cette œuvre.

L'équipage des Mugiwaras fut plus que surpris en découvrant cette nouvelle facette de Robin. Cette dernière chantait, et ressentait que sa voix faisait de l'effet. Ainsi, elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux, et à se laisser emporter par la chanson.

Je veux juste une dernière danse

Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence

Un vertige, puis le silence

Je veux juste, une dernière danse.

Nami ressentit une pointe de jalousie, voyant que son amie attirait l'attention de tous, tandis que Sanji se retenait de faire ses yeux en cœur, si caractéristiques. Il s'en serait voulu de gâcher ce moment de perfection. Luffy continuait à manger, mais faisant silence, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi mais comprenant bien l'importance du moment. Usopp et Chopper, ainsi que Franky et Brook, regardaient leur amie, les yeux au bord des larmes.

Je l'ai connue trop tôt

Mais c'est pas d'ma faute

La flèche a traversé ma peau

C'est une douleur qui se garde

Qui fait plus de bien que de mal

Je connais déjà l'histoire

Il est déjà trop tard

Dans son regard

On peut apercevoir qu'elle se prépare

Au long voyage

Luffy écoutait à présent, les larmes aux yeux, se remémorant une scène où lui et un certain roux étaient les protagonistes...

Zoro, lui, restait silencieux, mais n'en menait pas large. Malgré son silence, quiconque aurait focalisé sa vue sur lui aurait pu apercevoir une certaine tension, nervosité dans ses bras. Cette chanson lui rappela une certaine mort et une certaine promesse associée, dont il se serait bien passé...

Nami avait les yeux brillant, la mémoire emplie de souvenirs heureux avec une certaine femme aux cheveux bleus et une, toujours la clope au bec...

Usopp se sentait bien, trop bien. Comme s'il était sur la branche d'un arbre et qu'il racontait des histoires...

Sanji revoyait celui qui l'appelait le Cornichon qui lui hurlait de partir...

Chopper pouvait presque toucher les deux personnes qui lui ont tant appris...

Franky revoyait chaque membre de la Franky Family défiler devant ses yeux...

Brook s'imaginait aux côtés de Laboon et de son ancien équipage déchu, à chanter une autre chanson...

Je veux juste une dernière danse

Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence

Un vertige, puis le silence

Je veux juste, une dernière danse.

A présent, tous gardaient les yeux rivés vers la chanteuse, et se rendaient bien compte que ce moment resterait à jamais gravé dans leur mémoire.

Les yeux de Robin devinrent plus brillant, et attaqua le couplet suivant.

Je peux mourir demain, ça ne change rien,

J'ai reçu de _leurs_ mains

Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme,

C'est même trop pour un seul homme

Elle s'était tournée vers eux. Durant cette magnifique chanson, elle avait trouvé le moyen de les évoquer, leur rappelant combien elle les aimait. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ce moment leur permettait de se souvenir, de jeter un coup d'œil au passé. Puis, elle se détourna légèrement, et sa voix était aussi délicate que si elle avait voulu caresser les ailes d'un papillon de cristal.

Je l'ai vue partir,

Sans rien dire

Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire

Merci, d'avoir enchanté ma vie.

Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence

Un vertige, puis le silence

Je veux juste, une dernière danse.

D'un léger mouvement de main, elle invita tout le monde à faire les chœurs, et d'une même et unique voix, tous reprirent ensemble…

J'ai autant parcouru son corps,

Effleuré cent fois son visage,

J'ai trouvé de l'or et même quelques étoiles

En essuyant ses larmes

J'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes

Parfois je les dessine encore

Elle fait partie de moi…

Je veux juste une dernière danse…

Une standing ovation ? Le mot est bien trop faible. Tous, de grands sourirent sur leurs visages, les larmes de joie aux yeux et les mains levées, étaient debout et s'applaudissaient à qui mieux mieux.

Robin descendit gracieusement de la petite estrade. Pendant quelques minutes, la petite auberge était un moment figé dans le temps, un moment de perfection. Tous descendirent doucement de leurs petits nuages respectifs et irradiaient de bonheur.

Pendant un instant, ils avaient tout oublié, problèmes et soucis avaient été envolés. Mais l'instant était maintenant évanoui, et tous repartirent dans des discussions plus ou moins mouvementées. Les Mugiwaras restèrent muets un peu plus longtemps.

L'auberge n'était après tout qu'une auberge comme les autres. Sauf que toutes les personnes présentes ont pu partager un moment rêvé, et rien que cela fait une ample.. différence.


End file.
